legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S1 P2/Transcript
(Back at the Defenders' Mansion, the heroes are seen inside clearly tired as they all sit around) Alex: *Tired sigh*..... Jessica: At least we got the decorations up..... Jack: Why did we decorate for Halloween so early anyway? It's only September.... Craig: Because I wanted too...! Jack: *Groans*.... Erin: Hey now, come on guys! We had fun! Alex: I guess..... Erin: Besides, Halloween might not be soon, but it's best to be ready! Jessica:...... Emily: Eh..... (Erin smiles as Miles walks inside) Miles: Umm, guys? Alex: Hm? Miles: We got visitors outside. Craig: Visitors? Miles: *Nods* Rose: Oh sweet! Alex: Hopefully this is about something good... (The heroes all get up and head outside) Miles:....I wouldn't get my hopes up. (Miles follows. It then cuts to them arriving outside where they're met by Team RWBY) Alex: Hm? Shade: Hey guys! Erin: Hey! What's up Team RWBY? Yang: Good to see ya guys! Spot: Been awhile! Raynell: Oh man! Spot you grew! Spot: Sure did! Raynell: That's awesome! Spot: Yeah it is! Blake B: What's going on? Alex: Oh nothing much. We're just preparing for Halloween. Ruby: *Gasp* Are you preparing for my birthday to!? Erin: Your birthday?? Ruby: Yeah! Mine is on October 31st! Erin: Oh wow! I didn't know! Jack: None of us knew Erin. Erin: Oh I know! But wow who would have thought someone's birthday would be on Halloween? Alex: Still, what brings you here? Blake B: You guys know those new reports about strange creatures killing people? Jack: Yeah. Bwynraya sent a team of soldiers to investigate them as I recall. Blake B: Well..... (Blake holds out the four soldiers' dog tags) Alex: Oh no. Erin: Is that...? Blake B: We found their bodies in the woods. Along with the thing that attacked them. Kyle: Aaaand? Miles: Is it....dead? Weiss: No. No its not. Yang: And believe us when we say its not from a lack of trying. Alex: Let's step inside you can tell us all about. (The group nods. The Defenders and they're friends are seen together as they recapped what happened) Alex:..... Erin: It.....what...? Miles: Regenerated? Emily: T-Talked? Ghira: Yeah. I've seen a few Grimm with Blake, and NONE of them talked. Weiss: No Grimm has EVER talked before. Whatever that thing was, it was new. Alex: That's not right.... Erin: Was there anything else unique about it? Ruby: It had the ability to morph its limbs into weapons. Yang: And beside the fact that it took on all of us and won with ease, that's pretty much it. Erin: Jeez.... Craig: W-Well come on guys, this isn't too bad! It's only one unique Grimm right? No big deal! Jack: Craig you do realize this is the SAME Grimm that's apparently been causing all of the recent deaths and disappearances in their world right? Craig: I uhhhh.... Jack: It might be one, but its super dangerous all the same. It needs to be dealt with, and right now. Alex: Yeah. So guys, all right if we help out? Ruby: You kidding? We'd be glad you help out! Erin: Alright then! Spot: Yes! Yang:....Say. Alex: Hm? Yang: Where's Blake at? Alex: Oh, Blake? He's at home with his mom. Yang: Oh. Blake B: Why? Alex: He wanted to take this time off to be with her. Ruby: Does she know about his whole.....You know. Alex: Oh hell no. Jessica: His mom would FLIP if she found out what Blake really is now. Ruby: Oh. Jack: We should probably go get him for this. Alex: *Sigh* He's not gonna like it. Jack: So? We need all the Defenders present if we're going into a fight. Alex:.... Erin: Let's go. (The heroes nod and get up to leave before the scene cuts to Blake Hendricks sitting in his room at his mom's house as he reads a comic book) Blake H:...... (A knock is heard on Blake's bedroom door) Rebecca: *Voice* Blake. Blake H: Yeah mom? Rebecca: *Voice* You've got visitors downstairs! Blake H: *Annoyed sigh*...... (Blake gets up) Blake H: *Thinking* Why do I get the feeling that I know who's downstairs? (Blake opens the door and follows his mom downstairs) Rebecca: Here he is! (The Defenders are seen all sat in the living room) Ruby: Hey Blake! Blake H: *Whispers to himself* Goddammit... Alex: Hey what's up buddy? Blake H: Hey guys.... Erin: So how's the leader of Team Ace doing today? Blake H: Good. All the other guys are at home though doing stuff. Alex: Heard you got a new recruit while you were on break! Blake H: Yeah, Jason. Alex: He's the dude who has Scorch right? Blake H: Yep. And trust me, that Spirit's powerful. Alex: Awesome! Blake H:.....Say mom. Rebecca: Yes? Blake H: Can you leave us alone for a bit? Rebecca: Sure son! Take as much time as you need! (Rebecca leaves the room) Spot:... Alex: She gone? Erin: Looks like it. Ruby: Alright, now we can- Blake H: I'm not going. Alex: Huh? Jessica: We didn't even ask anything. Blake H: I know what you were going to ask. Alex: Blake come on man. Ruby: All we need is your help on ONE mission. Blake H: And for me that's ONE mission too many. Alex: Blake... Blake H: Why am I the first person that you go to anyway? You said I could go on break! Jessica: We know but you're- Blake H: If you bring up the goddamn God of Light thing I swear to god. Erin: Whoa, whoa dude calm down! Jessica: And I was gonna say "You're our friend". Blake H: Well sorry, but my team's been pushing that in my face since I left. Alex: Why? Blake H: They think it makes me some powerful being twenty four seven. Like jeez I'm sixteen cut me some slack! Alex: Have they been doing that? Blake H: Yes! It's so goddamn annoying! Jack: Sorry man, we didn't know. Blake H: *Annoyed sigh* What do you even need me for anyway? Yang: You know those news reports lately? Blake H: One about the strange monster running around? Weiss: Yeah. Turns out, its a new Grimm. One that can regenerate, and talk. Blake H: Oh well that's lovely. Alex: It's killed four more soldiers. This time from the Alliance. Blake H: And you need me and my team why? Erin: No no Blake, just you is fine. The other Ace members can stay at home! Blake H: Hmm... (Blake thinks for a second) Blake H: Well, alright. Alex: Awesome! Blake H: But if ANY of you refer to me as a God or as the God of Light, I will leave. Got it? Jessica: Not a word of it will be mentioned. Blake H: *Sigh* Thank you. Now go wait outside. I'm gonna let mom know what's up. Erin: Thanks Blake! We owe you one buddy! Blake H: No prob. (The others all head outside) Alex: *Sigh* Well.... Jessica: That went better than I thought it would. Jack: He definitely seems stressed. Yang: When we get back, I'm gonna have a talk with Team Ace about the whole "God of Light" thing. Maybe get them to lay off it for a while. Tom: You sure they'll listen? Yang: If they have any respect for the friendship they had with their old leader they better. Kyle: Yeah... Alex: God, Evan... Yang:.... Emily: H-Hey now come on guys, let's not dwell on that right now. We've got a monster to slay! Craig: Yeah! Alex: Right. (Blake then leaves the house and joins the others) Erin: You ready? Blake H: All set on my end. Ruby: Great! Alex: Sorry again we called you like this Blake. But we wouldn't if we didn't need you. Blake H: Like I said: Long as you don't mention, you know what, its fine. Mom we glad I'm going with you guys anyway. Raynell: You're mom is awesome Blake. Blake H: Yeah. She is. So. Let's go then. Alex: Right. My friends, lets head to Remnant! (The heroes open up a portal as they prepare to go on the hunt for the Grimm) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts